Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?
by Jade Garden
Summary: Quickly, before Shion could've blinked, he turned and trapped the smaller body underneath his own with a smirk playing on his lips.


Disclaimer: I do not own No.6, it's characters or anything from it nor do I make money with it. No.6 belongs to Atsuko Asano. The title belongs to Shakespeare and the poem in the fic belongs to Edward Thomas.

It was normal but quiet evening at our familiar underground base were two young boys lived.

Both of the boys had just come back from work, equally tired from the hard work.

Nezumi didn't try to hide his yawn as he browsed a couple of books at the bookshelf, before picking one that interested him and made his way to lay down on a bed near the bookshelf. Making himself comfortable at the bed, he opened the book and started to read.. or at least tried to.

"What book are you reading? Is it interesting? What is the story about?" Shion, his temporary room mate, asked as he came out of the shower, drying his hair. He made his way to sit down on the bed next to the dark haired boy, trying to sneak a peek of the cover.

Nezumi glared at the other boy and pointed the cover of the book, "It's a story about young boy and growing up," He snapped, annoyed that the white haired boy had interrupted his reading.

"There is no need to get angry, you jerk,"Shion pouted, getting up from the bed and turning his back to the other boy.

Nezumi rolled his eyes and sighed, getting up and pulling the other boy to lay down next to him on the bed, "Would your highness want me, your oh lowly servant, read for you?" Nezumi asked.

A small blush decorated Shion's face, "Ah... Urm... ," Shion shuttered, "Urm... Well that will be nice,"

The dark haired boy smirked at the obivous discomfort the closeness brought to the other boy. Nezumi coughed and with a dramatic voice started to repeat the poem from the book:

[i]"Here love end,

Despair, ambition ends;

All pleasure and all trouble,

although most sweet or bitter,

Here ends in sleep that is sweeter

than tasks most noble.

There is not any book

Or face of darest look

that would not turn from now

To go into the unknown,"[/i]

Shion stayed silent after Nezumi finished the poem, feeling captive by the dark haired boy's voice.

"Do you like poetry?" Nezumi asked quietly after a while of silence, looking at the other boy with a small smile.

"Poetry is quite nice. You read very well and you are really good at acting," Shion answered.

Nezumi grinned at the compliment, "Well, I AM actor, the best of the best! The one whom all comes to see from far away, to listen my seductive voice sing songs from long ago~!"

Shion rolled his eyes, smiling, "You really love yourself huh? I wonder what happened to make you such a narcissist?"

"Why of course, your Highness. Narcissist you say? One must love himself first before he can love others, if you call that being narcissist then so it be," Nezumi laughed.

"Well I can agree with a little of your statement although you love for yourself is over the top,"

"Ah, maybe ," The rat smirked, turning his eyes to a mice sitting on at table next to the bed before turning his gaze back to the white haired boy, changing the topic, " Did you finish the book you were reading last night?"

"Not yet... Why?" Shion answered, trying to hide his yawn behind his hand.

"I couldn't help but notice how you were up very late, reading it, was it that interesting?"

Shion fidgeted with a sheepish look on his face,"It was really interesting that I kind of forgot to sleep"

"You are so adorable," Nezumi laughed and poked Shion's cheek gently.

Shion pouted,"Don't tease me Nezumi!"

"What? I only say what's true," Nezumi stated and put his book down. Quickly, before Shion could've blinked, he turned and trapped the smaller body underneath his own with a smirk playing on his lips.

Shion blushed, trying to push the other boy away, "W-what do you think you are doing?"

Nezumi grinned, trying to hold his laughter as he suddenly attacked and started to mercilessly to tickle Shion, making the white haired boy to squirm and laugh loudly.

"Ne-ne-nezumi! S-s-stop that ple-please!"Shion tried to beg between his laughs.

Nezumi ignored his pleads and continued to tickle,"Thought I was going to kiss you?"He asked with a smirk, making Shion blush.

"What? NO!" Shion yelled while begging Nezumi to stop tickling him.

"Make me if you can~!" Nezumi laughed.

Nezumi felt a hand make it's way behind his head before he was pulled down for a kiss. Nezumi froze at the sudden kiss but soon closed his eyes and relaxed a little. Shion ran his finger through the tied hair, pressing his lips harder against the dark haired boy's. He felt Nezumi taking a hold of his shoulder just as something wet and warm brushed past his lips. He gasped, accidentally letting it inside his mouth.

'He is using his tongue!' Shion gasped, wrapping his arms around Nezumi's neck, pulling him close.

Shion moved his lips against Nezumi's and shyly took his tongue out to play with the other one's making Nezumi moan.

"Please stop now?" Shion asked after he broke the kiss, panting a little.

Nezumi slowly opened his eyes, feeling blush start to cover his face.

Shion titled his head a little, blinking, "Are you blushing?"

Nezumi quickly snapped out of this daze and coughed, looking away from the other boy,"I..I am not blushing," He shuttered.

A worried look crossed Shion's face, "Are you sure you're alright? Do you get a fever, are you feeling sick?"

"Idiot," Nezumi mumbled and laid down next to the other boy, turning his back to him.

"I'm not an idiot you stupid rat! I was just worried!" Shion snapped at the dark haired boy.

Nezumi hmp'ed and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep.

"Idiot Nezumi," Shion muttered to himself as he got up from the bed and walked to their kitchen area to make some dinner.

Nezumi opened his eyes and turned to look at Shion, yawning, "Wake me up when the dinner is ready, " He told at the white haired boy and turned to lay on his back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Nezumi, the dinner is ready, wake up," Shion slowly nudged the dark haired boy, trying to wake him up but in vain as the boy continued to sleep, snoring quietly.

"... Nezumi, wake up~!" Shion shook the boy, "Wake up, dinner is ready, Nezumi!"

Nezumi just continued to snore, turning a little in his sleep.

Shion rose his eyebrow.

"Ah!" Suddenly a light bulb switched-on, on his head. Shion took a jug of water from the kitchen area and walked back to the bed, pouring the water from the jug on the sleeping rat.

The dark haired boy jumped up from the bed in a flash, looking around before stopping his gaze on Shion, scowling he opened his mouth to yell at the other boy, "HEY! What have I said about waisting water like that?"

"Its your fault for not waking up," Shion replied, looking hurt, "No need to shout you jerk, you asked me to wake you up when the dinner is ready. I did what you asked," He mumbled and went to the kitchen area to take out bowls and spoons.

Nezumi sighed and looked at his wet clothes sighing,"They needed some washing anyway," He thought out aloud, taking off his shirt and pants, taking them to the bathroom to dry.

Shion, who just happened to look at Nezumi who walked pass him, blushed ,"Urm... Cant you wait until you get to the bathroom to strip?"

Nezumi came out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face, "What? Does seeing me half naked turn your Highness on?"

Shion blushed and turned his gaze away from the half naked body before him,"Its embarrassing and not polite, please put some clothes on,"

Nezumi grinned and sneaked behind Shion, wrapping his arms around the other boy. He pressed his half naked body against Shion's fully clothed one," Embarrassing, huh?" He whispered teasingly to the white haired boy's ear, sending puffs of air to the sensitive skin, making Shion shiver.

Shion face turned red, "Ne-Nezumi D-Don't tease me!"

Nezumi stepped away from the other boy trying to hold his laugh, "Pfffft!"

Shion pouted, feeling annoyed at Nezumi's teasing, "You jerk! Don't do that!" He glared at the dark haired boy, "Make it quick we have to eat before the food gets cold"

Nezumi snorted," I am not going to put any clothes on if that is what you mean. It's way too hot to sleep with the usual clothes," He told Shion as he sat down around the kitchen table.

Shion gave Nezumi a bowl full of warm soup, "Wear some clothes! Its indecent..." He stammered.

Nezumi took the bowl,"Even more reason why I am not going to put any clothes on," He grinned, "Besides, it's just two of us here and we are both guys, it doesn't really matter,"

"I wish you would put something on," Shion mumbled, looking away.

"Not going to happen anytime soon, it's really entertaining to see you so embarrassed," Nezumi replied and started to eat.

"Jerk," Shion frowned, taking his bowl of soup and went to sit to the other side of the room to eat, "Don't you have any decency?"

Nezumi just smirked at him and continued to eat.

The dark haired boy quickly finished his food and got up. He took his bowl and spoon, washed them and put them dry on the table Nezumi stretched and went to lay on the bed. He took the book he was reading earlier, opened it from the page he had stopped and continued to read.

Shion slowly finished his food. He took the dishes back to the kitchen area, washed them and left them dry on the table next to Nezumi's.

Shion hide his yawn behind his hand, feeling full and little bit sleepy from the food. He walked over to the bookshelf, choosing to take a book to read to pass the time until it was bedtime. He took a seat on the beaten up couch, opening the book. Shion tried to read but soon found it impossible to concentrate as his gaze wandered to the dark haired boy laying on the bed not too far away.

Nezumi, as if feeling Shion's eyes on him, rolled his eyes, " Stop that annoying staring and come over here," He ordered and made a room for the other at the bed.

"I was not staring!" Shion denied but got up from the couch and walked over to the bed.

"Oh please, I felt your eyes on me. Like what you see?" Nezumi winked.

Shion blushed, "I wasn't staring..."

"I have told you this before, you are bad at lying," Nezumi told and pulled the boy to lay down next to him on the bed.

Shion eep'ed.

Nezumi put the book down and pulled Shion close,"How about a little nap?" He suggested.

"T-that sounds nice," Shion mumbled softly.

"Mhmm," Nezumi hummed, closing his gray eyes and falling into asleep.

Shion looked at the boy with a small, gentle smile on lips, "Good night, Nezumi," He whispered, pressing his lips against the other's, giving a quick kiss. Shion cuddled closer to the other boy, wrapping his arms around the warm body, closing his eyes. He felt the familiar feeling of sleep taking a hold of him. It did not take long for Shion to fall asleep.

Nezumi opened his eye once he felt the other boy relax and fall asleep.

"Tsk, idiot. You have made me too soft," He mumbled.

He took a blanket and covered both of them with it.

"One day you will be my undoing," He yawned, closing his eyes and falling into a sleep for real, this time.


End file.
